Special Day
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: di atas sebuah kapal pesiar, Alice termenung, memikirkan perkataan sharon tentang hari special yang pasti dimiliki semua orang. ia tahu Sharon, Break, Gil, Oz juga memiliki hari special untuk diri mereka sendiri. bahkan detik ini mereka sedang merayakan hari special milik Oz. tetapi kenapa ia tidak memilikinya?/ 'Alice, daisuki.'/Canon.


A/N : Yooo…. Salam kenal minna-san, Fi baru di Pandora Hearts, mohon bantuannya~

Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki

Pair : Oz & Alice

.

~Special Day ~

.

Alice memandang takjub aneka makanan dari olahan daging yang tersusun rapih dan apik di atas meja didapannya. Matanya berbinar menatap satu persatu masakan dengan bahan dasar daging dengan lapar. Ditangannya terdapat piring lebar berbahan mudah pecah yang tersinari lampu dari kapal pesiar yang ia naiki mala mini.

Ia sendiri mengenakan baju Lolita merah hitam lima senti di atas lutut dengan pita besar di belakang dan bunga bewarna hitam besar yang melilit lehernya. Surai coklat dan kepangannya di sanggul, menyisakan sedukir anak rambut di samping telinganya menambah kesar feminism namun gothic yang melekat pada dirinya. Namun tidak menghalangi kesan cantik natural wajahnya yang sempurna.

Namun saat ia ingin mengambil satu potong daging secara utuh, ia merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari belakang tubuhnya. Saat ia berbalik, dilihatnya Sharon yang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis, namun tidak dengan aura-aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Ia tersentak, buru-buru meraih garpu dan pisau untuk memotong danging menjadi ukuran yang kecil, lalu tersenyum kikuk membalas tatapan Sharon.

Sebenarnya mala mini adalah malam yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam ini adalah perayaan hari jadi salah satu rekan kontraknya yang ke 27, atau ke 17 dalam wujudnya sekarang. Keluarganya adalah keluarga bangsawan, sehingga dengan mudahnya ia memesan kapal untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya dengan berlayar.

Sebenarnya Alice sendiri kurang mengerti apa arti ulang tahun, selama ini, ia hanya mendengar Dari orang-orang yang saling mengucapkan kepada sanak saudara atau teman mereka yang berulang tahun. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah sekalipun mendengar seseorang berkata seperti ini untuknya. Karna ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan ia berulang tahun.

Sharon bilang, hari ulang tahun adalah hari special. Dimana seseorang akan cerbahagia seta bertambah umurnya dan berterimakasih kepada kami-sama karena diberi umur yang panjang. Alice mendengus mengingat perkataan Sharon tempo hari, 'Cih, panjang umur apanya. Mereka akan bertambah tua dan akan cepat mati." batinnya.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hari special, menurutnya semua hari sama saja.

Ia memandang langit malam bertabur bintang yang mendukung pesta yang diselenggarakan di atas kapal. Dengan lampu warna-warni yang terpantul di atas samudra yang luas. Ia menatap jauh, melihat sekumpulan lumba-lumba yang melompat dengan bahagianya bersama kelompoknya.

Ia terdiam, termenung.

Apa ia bisa memiliki hari yang bisa ia anggap sebagai hari special?

"Alice!"

Alice menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat rekan kontaknya yang mengenakan setelan jas resmi bewarna hitam dangan bunga merah yang berada di dada kirinya. Tumben. Biasanya Oz akan menggunakan setelan jas bewarna putih yang lebih cocok dengan karakternya.

"Oz!" panggilnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou_!"

Ia bisa melihat Oz yang tersenyum tulus kearahnya, batu emerald itu memancarkan keteduhan yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama memandang batu emerald milik Oz.

"_Arigatou_, Alice." Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati Alice, menyerahkan segelas minuman kepada Alice.

Alice menerima minuman yang disodorkan oleh Oz. "Oz!"

"Ya" ucapnya memandang hamparan laut luar yang memantulkan bayangan bulan dengan indahnya. "Ada apa?"

Alice menghela napas, "Apa kau bahagia hari ini?" tanyanya.

Alice melihat Oz yang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya. Angin laut menghembuskan napasnya menggerakan surai pirang milik Oz yang membuatnya semakin berkilau dimata Alice. "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Ini adalah hari special untukku!" ucapnya.

Terdiam beberapa saat antara mereka. Alice sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya tentang hari special, sedangkan Oz sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh Alice. 'Apa Alice tidak bahagia?' batinnya.

"Aku bingung," terdiam, "Sharon memiliki hari special untuknya, ganggang laut juga punya, badut yang seperti itu pun bernah berkata padaku bahwa ia punya hari special. Dan sekarang Oz juga sedang merayakan hari special." Alice menghela napas lemah.

Oz terdiam, meneguk minumannya yang masih setengah gelas.

"Sharon bilang, hari special adalah dimana mereka yang berbahagia karena umur mereka bertambah. Yah, walaupun aku tidak percaya mereka dapat berbahagia karena umur mereka semakin terkikis oleh waktu yang menyebabkan mereka tua dan mati."

Alice mendelik kearah Oz yang kerkekeh pelan disampingnya. Hey, bagian mana yang menurutnya lucu? Ia berdecak kesal lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aki juga ingin memiliki hari yang special Oz! aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Ah, bukan hanya kau, tapi Sharon, badut, dan rambut ganggang laut rasakan." Ia menghela napas pasrah.

Oz tersenyum mendengar perkataan Alice. "Menurutku hari special bukan hanya hari saat umur kita bertambah. tapi saat kita merasa senang dan bahagia saat yang bersamaan."

Alice mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Oz. Senang dan bahagia? Hey, dia sering merasa senang dan bahagia saat bertemu dengan Oz.

"Aku sering merasakan seperti itu Oz. apa itu juga bisa disebut hari special?" tanyanya kepada Oz yang metapnya dengan rona pipi yang memerah.

"Mungkin. Kapan pertama kali kau merasa bahagia?"

"Saat aku bertemu padamu untuk pertama kalinya."

Oz mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Alice. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau datang, aku merasa akan keluar dari kesendirianku Oz. kau tahu, sendirian di Abys itu tidak menyenangkan. Dan aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa saat itu bukanlah hari special untukku." Jeda sejenak, "Aku sendirian, kesepian, ketakutan, hanya itu yang aku rasakan saat berada di Abys. Hingga akhirnya kau datang dan merubah segalanya."

Oz memandang Alice yang memandang laut dengan pandangan kosong. Menatap Alice dengan pandangan penuh kasih dan rindu. Rasanya ia ingin membawa Alice dalam pelukannya, memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman kepada Alice, melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari angin laut yang menerpa.

"Apa setiap hari boleh juga disebut dengan hari yang special Oz?"

Oz tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Alice. "Ya. asalkan kau bahagia itu bisa dikatakan sebagai hari yang special untukmu."

Alice tersenyum kearah Oz, senyum yang belum pernah Oz lihat selama ia mengenal Alice. Senyuman tulus yang membuat detakan jantung Oz meningkat berkali-kali lipat. "Kalau begitu, selama Oz berada disampingku, aku merasa saat itu adalah hari yang special untukku."

Oz memalingkan wajahnya dari Alice, berharap gadis chain itu tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang bertalu dan tidak melihat rona merah diwajahnya. Untuk mengurangi rasa geroginya, Oz berdeham. "Alice apa kau tahu, ada hari special yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh dua orang?" Oz kembali menatap Alice.

"He? Benarkah?" tanya Alice memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ya."

"yang seperti apa?"

"Apa kau ingin menciptakan hari yang special itu bersamaku?" tanya Oz menatap iris violet milik Alice.

"Apa rasanya bisa membuat kita bahagia juga?"

"Ya," tersenyum, "Hingga rasanya kau tidak ingin menyudahi hari special mu itu!" ucap Oz.

Alice tesenyum ceria, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ciptakan hari special kita Oz!"

Oz tertawa menatap Alice yang sepertinya telah kembali seperti semula, "Tidak biasa sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kalau saatnya sudah tepat, aku akan memberi tahumu!"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Mereka terdian selama beberapa saat. Menyelami keindahan emerald serta violet yang terpampang dihadpan masing-masing. Dengan suasana yang mendukung, tanpa sadar mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Memejankan mata, menikmati debaran jantung yang dapat terdengar oleh telinga mereka sendiri.

Pada saat jarak mereka semakin terkikis, dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan,

"Oz-sama!"

Dengan tiba-tiba mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka satu sama lain, memalingkan wajah mereka malu dan menatap orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka dengan rona merah yang menjalar dipipi mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi beberapa tamu undangan ingin bertemu dengan anda di dalam." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan.

"Ah, baiklah, terimakasih telah memberitahu. Kembalilah! Aku akan menemui mereka sebentar lagi." Ucap Oz.

"Baiklah saya permisi," pria itu membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Oz kembali ke dalam.

"Alice!" panggil Oz. "Apa kau mau ke dalam?" tanya Oz dengan kaku.

Alice menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Oz. "Aku masih ingin di sini Oz!"

"Baiklah." Jeda, "Jangan lama-lama! Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Oz mencium pipi Alice dengan tiba-tiba kemudian ia berbalik kembali ke dalam pesta.

'Alice,_ daisuki_.'

Alice mesih terpaku dengan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium Oz dan rona merah semakin terlihat jelas dipipinya. Lalu ia tersenyum. Oz telah berjanji padanya akan menciptakan hari yang special dengannya, ia percaya dengan Oz, dan ia bahagia akan hal itu.

Ah, jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari special seperti apa yang dikatakan Oz.

Oz memandang Alice yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi, masih memandangi laut, dan tetap terlihat sempurna dimata Oz. sedikit kesal pada pelayan yang menganggu aktifitasnya dengan Alice tadi. Mengingatnya hanya membuat pipinya merona tiba-tiba. Tidak ingin tertera di wajahnya, ia langsung kembali mengobrol berbaur bersama tamu-tamu undangan.

'Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.'

**END**

Yeayyyy….. selesai. Fi buat ni Fic dari se jam yang lalu hahaha, jatuh cinta sama Alice Oz sejak pertama ngeliat cieciee… tadinya ngga kepikiran buat bikin ni Fic, tapi karena ide berkeliaran di orak saya, jadinya saya bikin jadi fic aja wkwkwk.

Special fanfic karna saya besok study tour yeeayyyy… *apa hubungannya*

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
